Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates generally to tickets for an event such as transportation in a mass transit system and, more particularly, to such tickets which contain a microencapsulated releasable substance such as a fragrance.
Ruptureable microcapsules containing encapsulated materials have been used for many years in a wide variety of commercial applications. A wide variety of processes exist by which these microcapsules can be manufactured. These uses and methods of manufacture are well known to those skilled in the art.
One well known use of such ruptureable microcapsules is for encapsulating fragrances (i.e. perfumes and colognes) for use in fragrance samplers. These samplers are typically inserted in magazines or handed out at retail establishments by salespeople. One problem with such distribution is that individual samples that are handed out do not reach a large population of potential consumers. Another problem with such distribution is that fragrance samplers in magazines are only received by the limited population of potential consumers who purchase the specific magazine that the fragrance sampler is contained within.
A need exists for a fragrance sampling device that will reach a large amount of people without the need for the potential consumers to purchase a non-necessary or frivolous item such as a magazine.
The present invention provides a ticket that overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the prior art. According to the present invention, a method of promoting a product comprising the steps of providing a plurality of tickets and placing the plurality of tickets in a dispensing device. Each of the tickets has indicia indicating an event for which the ticket can be utilized and a product releasing layer including an adhesive and microcapsules containing an encapsulated material. The tickets are mechanically dispensed from the dispensing device while automatically rupturing the microcapsules to release the encapsulated material. Thus, the encapsulated material has already been released when a person first receives the ticket.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of promoting a product includes the steps of providing a plurality of tickets, stacking the tickets to form a stack of the tickets with adjacent tickets adhered together by the product releasing layer, and placing the stack of tickets in a dispensing device. Each of the tickets has indicia indicating an event for which the ticket can be utilized and a product releasing layer including an adhesive and microcapsules containing an encapsulated material. The tickets are mechanically dispensed from the dispensing device while automatically rupturing the microcapsules to release the encapsulated material
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, method of promoting a fragrance includes the steps of providing a plurality of transit tickets and placing the plurality of tickets in a dispensing device. Each of the tickets include information permitting travel on a vehicle of a mass transportation system and a product releasing layer having an adhesive layer and microcapsules containing an encapsulated fragrance. Each of the tickets are provided with printed indicia promoting the fragrance. The tickets are mechanically dispensed from the dispensing device while automatically rupturing the microcapsules to release the fragrance.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of promoting fragrances. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a high quality, reliable, low cost, wide spread method of promoting a fragrance.